Promises
by lil darkangel 88
Summary: My story takes place six years after Li left Sakura with that awful farewell... now he shows up in town again, and so does a new enemy. Now Skaure and Li fight to keep the strong love they carry for each other going as the new enemy does everything to bre


**Promises**

This story takes place 6 years after Li left to go back to Hong Kong. Sakura hasn't seen or heard from him since they had confessed their feelings for each other. Now, Li has returned without telling anyone at the same time as a new enemy comes to town. Will they be able to find out who the new enemy is and destroy her, or will Sakura perish first? Lots of Fluff! And Tomoyo falls in love again. Who is it this time? S/S and plz review!

This is my first ever fan fiction so… just cut me some slack if its not too great. I know the summary sucks but the story isn't all that bad. I also want to add that my characters will be based on the English version of Cardcaptors, because I just find the names so much less confusing . Read if you want to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor! Got it? The only thing I do own is Greg and Natasha so far! They are mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine! No one can take them! Muahahahaha!

lil darkangel 88

Here's a little help to understand how I wrote the story:

_words in between those things on the sides and slanted meens a comment from me_

words in between these things mean actions that the character is making

_Words slanted like this means its either what the character is thinking, or you have to emphasize the word that is being said. So for example: _"_What _are you talking about?" You emphasize the 'what'. Get it?

Ok, that's all. On with the story.

**Chapter 1**

** Surprise Attack **

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and sat up to look at the clock, which she had forgotten to turn on the night before.

**Sakura:** 6:30! Ahhhh! I'm gonna be late!

She shot out of bed, knocking Kero down to the floor painfully and ran to her closet and grabbed her uniform and threw it on. She then ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She went back to her room and started putting on the essential make-up (mascara and lip gloss).

**Kero:** Why must you always make so much noise! Plus, you keep on throwing me off the bed, EVERY MORNING!

**Sakura:** Sorry Kero, late again. Gotta go! See ya!

**Kero:** Bring me some food after school! I can't live off pudding you know! thinks Hehe, what am I saying, of course I can!

**Sakura: ** giggles Bye!

Sakura grabbed her school bag and ran down the stairs. Reaching the front door, she got her skates and started putting them on.

Tori comes out of the kitchen to stand next to his little sister.

**Tori:** sneers Late again, squirt?

**Sakura:** I don't have time now! Tori, you can be such a pain! Tell dad I don't have time to eat breakfast! And stop calling me squirt, I'm 16 you know!

**Tori:** Sure squirt.

Sakura got up and skated out the door, not forgetting to "accidentally" run over his foot on the way.

Even at the other end of the street she could hear him screaming after her, but she ignored him, too busy trying to skate fast enough to get to school on time for once. She turned a corner going full speed and rammed right into someone. She had been going so fast that she went flying. She landed with a thump and rolled a little further.

She ended up on her stomach a few feet away. She looked up angrily.

**Sakura:** You mind looking where your going! standing and dusting herself off _yeah, I know that technically it was Sakura's fault that this little accident happened because she was the one going really fast, but whatever, I couldn't think of anything else for her to say. Please forgive me._

A woman stood there smiling at her. She didn't seem to have even stumbled _I'm not sure that last sentence makes sense!_

**Woman:** Hello, Sakura! Wonderful having bumped into the Mistress of the Cards. Really it is.

**Sakura:** Who are you?

**Woman:** I am Natasha.

Sakura simply stared at the woman in front of her and burst out laughing.

**Natasha:** _What_ is so funny?

**Sakura: **I've fought against a lot of enemies, but usually you people try to come with better names then that. Like… Queen of Darkness, or Woman of the Spiders… or… something like that, but _Natasha_! bursts out laughing again ooooo! I'm Natasha and I'm gonna get you with my magical lipstick! Or with the power of baking! Oooooo! _Sorry for any Natasha's that might be reading this (and Natasha's that are not). I hope you understand that I'm not making fun of the name, but of the whole idea of an enemy with a normal name. I hope that made sense! _

**Natasha:** frustrated I am Natasha and I am here to drain you of your powers to be used for a better purpose.

**Sakura: **And what purpose is that?

**Natasha:** Well, for the sole purpose of having them all to me! evilly

**Sakura:** So your not after the cards then?

**Natasha:** Oh, the cards are simply the very juicy gravy.

**Sakura:** What?

**Natasha: ** sweat drops anime style and sighs Oh, never mind. What I'm trying to say is that you are not going to live through _this_ enemy.

**Sakura:** You know, this is getting really old. When will you people understand that I never surrender the cards. And fighting me won't help 'cause I'm just gonna destroy you.

**Natasha:** I didn't think easy, with you being the most powerful sorceress and all. That's why I came prepared.

Natasha snapped her fingers and from all sides of Sakura men appeared. Strong men, it looked like.

They all at once attacked her. She didn't even have the chance to pull out her necklace.

One of them grabbed her and threw her up against a building, and the others after that started to fight her then and there.

Good thing that she had started Karate classes when Li left, having felt like her protection and comfort had been taken from her. She fought as well as she could, but it was no use on roller blades.

Soon, she was on the ground. Her lip was bleeding and her back hurt from having been thrown against the building.

The men all backed off and Natasha came forward.

**Natasha: **Give up yet?

**Sakura: **Never!

**Natasha: **Well, then I guess you're lucky that this was just a test to see how strong you are. I need you in peek condition to get your full powers. Too bad. Don't worry, though, I'll be back. But first here's a little souvenir from our first, and not last, encounter.

Natasha pulled up her hand and lightning shot out and hit Sakura before she could pull out her necklace _Again, I know, but I couldn't think about another reason to have her hurt by Natasha. Sorry, I know it's a little annoying. _. Sakura flew back and hit her head hard against a street lamp.

At that moment she heard someone scream out her name. _It sounds like…no it can't be…_ but she was unconscious before she could think about more than that.

Hope you liked that chapter! I know that its really not very long, but I hope it was good at least! I'm going to work on chapter 2 now. It looks like its gonna be shorter then this one. I actually have no idea where I'm headed with this. I'm typing out my ideas as I go. Thanks so much! And don't forget to review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you don't i might not continue writing this story. But dont review unless it constructive critism or praise. No u sucks ok? Lets all remember that this is my first fanfic!

Lot's o love towards all of my readers!

lil darkangel 88


End file.
